1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a miniature stereo device whose size fits a pocket or bag.
2. Description of Prior Art
The recent trend toward miniaturization of audio devices is remarkable. Hence, a variety of super miniature radios and tape recorders to fit a pocket or bag have been devised. It is, however, difficult to expect a satisfactory effect with such super miniature audio devices even by arranging a pair of speakers to tentatively provide stereo functions. This is due to the difficulty in securing a sufficient distance between the speakers.
For this reason, it is generally impossible for several people to simultaneously enjoy stereo devices. Hence, they are only stereo devices to be used individually with an earphone.